


When I Meet You

by ThexForgotten (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Porn With Plot, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThexForgotten
Summary: Eren is a private, defending his country and his honour.Levi is his superior who he has only spoken to over the phone when Eren calls home base.Warming up to each other was inevitable, and so was them meeting, Levi just didn't think they'd meet under these circumstances!





	1. Dreading the inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This Fic came about after surfing pinterest for ereri pics, not even joking.  
> I did have a few other fics on my page but I orphaned then all because they were over a year old and I just couldn't see myself finishing them, but I promise to finish this one! Hope you enjoy it!

It started out innocent enough, really. All Eren had been told was that he had to make a call once at the end of each day to let Home base, back in their home country, know what had gone on during the day, or call the base up if they came into contact with the enemy and alert them to it.

The first call, on his first day travelling, had been awkward. He’d been met with a low voice that for some strange reason, had shaken him down to his core. Eren had done his best to not stutter his way through the call, but the more irritated the man on the other end had seemed, the more he screwed up. 

The call ended with the man, Levi, growling out “Look brat, I know you’re nervous but you gotta be made of tougher stuff. Harden up or get the fuck out of the army”

Slowly as two weeks passed, Eren got better and more concise with his phone call, even going as far as to make sure the call was placed at 8pm every single day. Occasional banter slipped into the call as Levi eased up, and Eren discovered that the man on the other end of the phone was not only his superior, but also a lieutenant General, the second highest ranking officer in the army. He reported back to only one man, Erwin Smith, an army General, highest rank. 

Eren got used to Levi’s potty mouth, and Levi got used to Eren giggling at his potty mouth. 

After nearly two months, Eren was excited to get to his nightly calls with lieutenant general Levi, and he knew that he was slowly falling in love with the older man.

“Lieutenant General Levi here”

Eren giggled, that response Levi had when picking up the phone was especially for him.

“I love it when you answer like that” Eren heard Levi snort in response through the phone line.

“Private jaeger, what is your status”

“We’ve moved 50km north-west sir, we reach the small enemy base tomorrow”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“Excellent work Jaeger… Be safe” 

Eren felt a small blush settle on his features, and noticed his fellow officer and best friend Armin watching him with a small grin.

“I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee anything sir”

“Tch, fucking brat”

I giggled, poking my tongue out at Armin who grinned wider.

“You know it! I need to leave sir, Kenny is calling”

Both Levi and I groaned, no one liked Kenny ackerman, no matter what rank he was.

“Report tomorrow, same time Jaeger!”

Eren found himself smiling softly, he already couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

“Yes sir”

 

Levi watched the clock. 

It was the 14th, and he was waiting for 4pm to hit.

The time that Eren called.

Levi guessed it was about 8pm when Jaeger called him every night, when his group set up camp for the night and prepared for the next day. 

3:50.

He signed to himself, rubbing his temples. He shouldn’t have started watching the cloc-

Levi’s desk phone rang.

“Lieutenant General Levi” He answered, smirk already on his face.

“Good evening sir, Private Mikasa Ackerman reporting for duty sir” Levi startled at the female voice that answered the phone.

Who the fuck was Mikasa?

“Private Ackerman? Where is Private Eren Jaeger?”

The girl on the other end of the line cleared her throat, almost awkward.

“My apologies sir, the encounter with the enemy base today did not go well, private Jaeger and private Arlert were shot, they have been removed from the encampment and are being flown back to home base, arriving at approximately 0800 tomorrow morning.”

I gritted my teeth as my heart dropped out of my chest. Shot?

“Thank you private, any other injured or problems?”

“No sir, the rest of the operation went smoothly and the enemy base has been taken down, we will continue north-west in the morning”

“Very well, dismissed private”

Levi placed his office phone back down.

Eren had been shot.


	2. Kisses As Sweet As His Relief

Pain, blinding pain was what bought Eren out of the depth of sleep. His brain slowly came online, memories trickling in like a lazy forest stream. The pain, his right shoulder, his left calf… bullet wounds.

Eren remembered silence when they’d approached the abandoned looking base, then a shout, the loud bang of a gun, and he’d watched Armin go down. Two more shots rung through the air, and suddenly eren was going down too. It wasn’t till he hit the ground, Mikasa shouting his name with pure rage, that he felt the excruciating pain and blacked out.

What happened afterwards? He was in pain so he was definitely alive. The more Eren thought, the more he woke up. The more he woke up, the more he could feel, and suddenly he could also hear his surroundings.

 

The steady beeps of a heart monitor accompanied the low hum of electricity, his own breathing and someone close by muttering to themselves.

Slowly Eren forced his eyes open, they were sore, a little gritty and rather heavy. There was no bright, blinding light, in fact, the lights he was faced up towards weren’t even on, and a tiny warm source of light was coming from the right of him.

 

Eren turned his head to the side, finding the light to be a lamp, and a short-ish kind of man sitting in a comfy looking arm chair next to the light.

 

Eren kept quiet, studying the extremely good looking man. He didn’t look like the rugged and dirtied enemies they faced in the desert they’d been travelling, to be quite honest, he looked the opposite.

He sat there with navy blue suit pants, a white button up shirt hugging his clearly muscled frame, tie hanging loose around his neck, first button undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The man was reading, shirt black hair having had gel in it but now messed with, like it had had his hands run through it.

It was then that Eren noticed the suit Jacket hanging on the back of the chair with shoulder pads and badges that indicated that-

 

_He’s one of ours! And a lieutenant General!_

Suddenly the man put the book down, looking at Eren with wide eyes.

 

“Private Jaeger… Eren?”

 

Eren felt his breath hitch.

 

“L-lieutenant General…Levi?”

 

Erens voice was rough, and very clearly laced with pain.

 

The man- no, Levi, stood, walking fast to the side of Eren’s bed and leaned over, pressing his lips against Erens.

 

Eren gasped softly, and even with the pain causing his body to ache, he kissed back as well as he could.

 

_It’s Levi! Oh my god it’s Levi!_

Eren looked at Levi as they pulled back from the sudden kiss, he could feel himself blushing darkly.

 

“Don’t move, I’ll be back” Levi murmured, kissing him one more before hurrying from the room and leaving Eren in confusion.

 

_He’s so short… and Hot. And and and he KISSED me?!_

Levi came back in a few minutes later in a hurry, flustered nurses and a male doctor running in behind him.

 

“Mr. Jaeger! You’re awake so soon!”

 

I frowned.

 

“So soon?”

 

The doctor smiled at eren as he started checking his vitals before replying.

 

“It’s the 16th. You were shot on the 14th, surgery was yesterday, the 15th. We expected you to be out for two days at least”

 

Eren chuckled softly before regretting it and groaning, finding Levi by his side and running a soothing hand through the brunette’s hair.

 

“My shoulder fucking hurts dammit.” Eren whined softly, making the doctor shake his head.

 

“To be expected. You took a bullet to the shoulder and calf after all”

 

Eren glowered silently for a few minutes.

 

“Assholes… they shot Armin too… Armin! Is he okay?! Is he here too?”

 

“I’m fine Eren” a voice came from the doorway.

Armin was standing in the doorway with a crutch, tight singlet showing the bandages around his abdomen.

 

“Yes, Armin was very lucky that the wound was shallow and didn’t hit any of his vital organs. The shooter who got hi must have been standing much further back” One of the nurses said brightly, her name badge declared her name to be Krista.

 

Armin came out and sat down in Levi’s abandoned chair, wincing slightly as he did so, and one by one the nurses left, until the doctor, Marco, smiled at Eren, warned him against getting up, and also left. Eren sighed in relief, turning to look at his best friend Armin.

 

“When did you wake up?” He asked the short blonde.

 

“Last night, haven’t been able to sleep all night, it’s only 4am you know”

 

Eren turned his head to look at Levi with big eyes.

 

“Have you been here all night?!”

 

The lieutenant general looked a bit embarrassed, Eren only just catching the look.

 

“I may have been”

 

Armin snorted.

 

“So you’re the Famous Lieutenant General Levi, boy, the only thing we heard about from Eren for the last month was ‘Levi has the sexiest voice’ and ‘I so have to meet Levi when we return home in 4 months!’. Even at 3am it was always chatter about you”

 

Eren spluttered from his hospital bed, mortified from his friends’ words.

 

“A-Armin!” He shrieked, sounding probably as unmanly as physically possible.

 

Armin just giggled, getting up and waving to the both of them before hobbling out of the room, wide grin stretched across his face.

 

“You think my voice is sexy” Levi commented, voice smug.

 

Eren blushed, meeting the older mans’ heavy gaze, staring like a deer caught in headlights. He didn’t know what to say for once in his life. He could lie and deny the attraction but that would be incredibly stupid… Or he could admit it and feed the smug bastards ego.

 

“Y-you kissed me” Eren stuttered out instead.

 

“Was it wrong to?” Levi questioned, sitting on Erens bed beside him.

 

“W-well… no… b-but it was rather unexpected I mean…” Levi smiled sadly, taking Erens hand and staring at it, tracing the lines and fading bruises.

 

“When Private Mikasa Ackerman answered the phone two days ago… I felt agitated, I wanted to know where you went. When I found out you’d been shot I lost it completely. Trashed my office, General Smith forced me into taking “Leave” for a week… I guess that I realised then and there that without having even met you face to face, I’d already fallen in love. Sorry if the kiss was a surprise, I was just… so relieved that you woke up” He finished at a whisper, and my heart felt like it was melting at his words.

 

I was already I love, and this was only our first meeting.


End file.
